


Peace and Quiet

by azerveri



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hotel Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azerveri/pseuds/azerveri
Summary: Piper and F!SS have some fun at the Dugout Inn.





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for kinktober 2019, but I ended up being slammed at work and by life so here's just this.

Piper bounced down onto the old Dugout Inn bed and tried to hide her amusement as she watched Nora examine the room. “Something wrong, Blue?” Piper finally asked.

Nora seemed almost surprised to remember the reporter was there. Sheepishly, Nora shook her head. “No, sorry. Just still a bit shocked, I guess. Who would have thought there would still be bars and motels after the apocalypse?”

Piper laughed, though Nora got the distinct impression that the woman was laughing more at her than with her. “It’s been a little while since the ‘apocalypse’, Blue. Besides, people have always wanted a roof over their head and a drink in their hand, even before they had to worry about rad-storms and raiders.”

When Piper motioned for Nora to sit with her on the bed, Nora tore her thoughts away from the absurdity of it all, though she did make a mental note to ask Piper what exactly a rad-storm was later. For now, she was happy to sit next to the other woman. “Will Nat be okay by herself?” Nora asked, before things went farther.

Piper nodded, already beginning to pull of her hat and scarf. “Oh yeah, she’ll be fine. In my line of work, I have to spend plenty of nights away from home, so she’s used to it. Besides,” Piper added with a grin dirty enough to make Nora blush, “I think she’d much prefer for us to not do this at Publick Occurrences. Much more privacy here.”

Nora nodded, and quickly, if awkwardly, began to unzip her vault suit. Piper shrugged off her jacket and then began to undress as well, but at much too slow of a pace for Nora’s liking. “You ever done this before?” Piper asked, noticing the earnest lust on the other woman’s face.

Nora scoffed. “Of course,” she said incredulously, though she had trouble looking away from Piper’s now uncovered body. “I know you know I have a son!”

Piper couldn’t help but snort. “Calm down,” she said, standing up to stretch. “I meant with a woman.”

As Nora blushed again, Piper decided the pink of Nora’s cheeks was a good color on the woman. “Well, no,” Nora admitted. “Things were... different back then. It wasn’t really an option, as much. But how much different can it be than with a man?”

Piper shrugged. “I guess we’ll just have to see,” she said, kneeling down. Nora watched Piper curiously as she scooted closer to the bed.

“So, um, how do you want to do this?” Nora said, wishing she had ever learned how to be any good at this seduction thing. Distantly, she wondered how anyone ever did learn it. It’s not like they teach it in schools or books, she thought. Though if they did, Nora was sure Piper could teach the capstone class on it, judging by the effortless way she made Nora’s heart flutter when she began to nudge her way between Nora’s knees.

“Well, since it is your first time,” Piper teased, “how about you let me take care of you?” She motioned for Nora to sit farther onto the edge of the bed. Shyly, Nora did, her blush developing into a crimson red when Piper gently pulled away Nora’s hands that had been covering her vulva.

With that, Piper could see all of Nora’s naked body, and she couldn’t help but grin. If the blue jumpsuit and near constant fish-out-of-water expression hadn’t given away that Nora hadn’t spent a life in the harsh post-nuclear world, this surely would have. Even after being weathered by the stress of waking up centuries later than when she had been put to sleep only to find her husband dead and son missing, the woman still looked soft and gentle. Nora was larger than Piper, with heavy breasts and an ample stomach and thighs, and yet she somehow looked more delicate. Her skin was smooth and, aside from a couple moles and stretch marks, unmarred from things like unexpected raider attacks or the occasional unintended dose of radiation. She had even taken the time to shave, Piper noticed, running a hand up and down the other woman’s leg. For a moment, Piper was even self-conscious of her own body, an obvious product of the wasteland she had lived her entire life in, but that was quickly dashed by the look of pure awe in Nora’s face as she took the moment to appreciate the reporter’s body.

“Piper, you’re gorgeous,” Nora said with astonishment. Even as the vault dweller looked down at her, the obvious lust in her voice made Piper feel as if she was as tall as a mountain.

“Well, thank you,” Piper said, caught off guard by the compliment. Regaining her composure, Piper smiled deviously up at Nora. “Now, then, shall we begin?”

Nora, it seemed, could only nod, her whole body tense with anticipation. It was still a shock when she felt the first tentative lick from Piper, and she had to put a hand over her mouth to stop a squeal from escaping her mouth.

Piper laughed, pulling back to tilt her head toward room’s door. “Come on, I said more privacy, but there’s still a bar full of people out there!” Piper said, though it was obvious to Nora that Piper was more than happy with her reaction.

Nora nodded, and Piper leaned back in, this time choosing to tease Nora with a couple flicks of her tongue. Even with that, Nora couldn’t hold in a groan. When Piper moved on to long, tracing strokes of her tongue around the vagina, Nora could already feel the tightening, tingling feeling of a soon-to-be orgasm. To distract herself, she reached down and began squeezing Piper’s breasts and nipples. If the look Piper gave Nora was anything to go by, this amused her more than anything else, but Piper did reach down with one of her hands and began paying some attention to herself.

If Nora could, she would have made the following minutes last forever. Piper’s movements, whether she was indulging or teasing, were always blissfully wonderful. As she felt the oncoming orgasm get closer and closer, Nora felt herself having a harder time keeping her volume down, or even remembering why she cared to. All she could focus on was the beautiful woman in front of her, whose own eyes seemed equally filled with lust.

Eventually, though, it had to come to an end, with the orgasm crashing loudly over Nora as Piper sucked on her clit with enough force to make Nora feel as if she had to catch her breath. Nora watched as Piper finished as well, smiling when Piper hid her face into Nora’s thigh as the waves of pleasure overcame her. It was a surprisingly shy way for Piper to act given her confidence earlier, and Nora hoped she would be given another chance to see such a cute display.

Nora flopped back onto the bed, happy to enjoy the momentary haze of pleasure, only moving to scooch over when Piper made her way to the bed. Piper grinned at Nora before snuggling next to her.

“You know, we’re eventually going to have to leave the room. I hate to think what might have been overheard,” Nora said, looking over to the room’s door and listening to the faint chatter from the inn’s bar.

Piper only snuggled closer to Nora. “Well, we have the room for the night,” she said, and Nora could hear the grin in her voice. “That’s plenty of time to make some real noise.”


End file.
